Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to communication handover schemes.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations (e.g., macro cells), small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In practice, these small-coverage base stations may be deployed in relatively large numbers in a given area (e.g., throughout a macro cell). As a mobile unit roams through such an area, it may be desired to handover the mobile unit to one of these base stations. Consequently, there is a need for effective techniques for identifying an appropriate base station for a handover and accomplishing the handover in a network that employs a relatively large number of base stations.